This invention relates to novel vinyl-bridged aromatic compounds.
Compounds in which three or more benzene rings are linked by saturated alkylene groups are known. See Oertel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,409; Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,518; Lund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,657; Vitrone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,993; Spacht, U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,297; and MacKenzie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,887. Oertel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,409 discloses that such compounds which contain two hydroxyl groups are useful as in stabilizing polyurethanes against degradation and discoloration under the action of ultraviolet radiation, oxygen, and atmospheric constituents (i.e., nitrogen oxides and heat). Doyle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,518 discloses that such compounds containing two or more hydroxyl groups are useful in stabilizing polymers prepared from monoolefins from degradation from oxidation, exposure to ultraviolet light and heat. Lund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,657 discloses that such hydroxyl-containing compounds are useful in stabilizing polymers prepared from halogen-containing olefins.
Spacht, U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,297 discloses that such hydroxyl-containing compounds are useful in stabilizing rubber compositions.
Although the compounds described hereinbefore are relatively air stable and ultraviolet radiation stable, such compounds will undergo degradation when exposed to such conditions for prolonged periods of time.
What are needed are compounds which exhibit increased stability when exposed to ultraviolet light and air. What are further desirable are compounds which act as ultraviolet light sensitizers or exhibit fluorescing properties.